Aleja Szyku/Transkrypt
:Rainbow Dash: Szybciej! Może się uda dotrzeć do domu Rarity zanim ona dostanie dzisiejszą gazetę! :Pinkie Pie: Może nie przeczyta tego artykułu. :Applejack: To pewne, że Rarity przeczyta recenzję swojego butiku na Manehattanie. :Rainbow Dash: Wciąż nie mogę uwierzyć, że dosłownie wszystko wypaplałyśmy temu dziennikarzowi! :Fluttershy: Oby to nie był artykuł o tym, jak jej przyjaciółki niemal zepsuły wielkie otwarcie. :Twilight Sparkle: Myślę, że jednak trochę przesadzacie. Znacie Rarity. Jeśli ktokolwiek ma nas zrozumieć, to właśnie ona. :drzwi :Rarity: Zastanawiałam się, kiedy wreszcie zamierzacie się tu pokazać. :Twilight Sparkle, Rainbow Dash, Pinkie Pie, Applejack, Fluttershy: Hę? :Rarity: Żebyśmy mogły razem przeczytać tę recenzję! :Rainbow Dash: Um, mam świetny pomysł. A gdyby tak nie czytać tego? :Twilight Sparkle: Ona ma na myśli, że zanim to przeczytasz powinnyśmy ci powiedzieć... :Rarity: Nie nie kochane, proszę bez spojlerów. :Fluttershy: Ale... :Rarity: Bez spojlerów! :piosenka tytułowa] :Lektor: My Little Pony: Przyjaźń to magia. :Rarity: Dobrze, czy jesteście gotowe na czytanie tej fantastycznej recenzji, w której opisano ze szczegółami jak każda z was przyczyniła się do triumfalnego otwarcia Rarity Dla Ciebie? :Lektor: Aleja Szyku :Rarity: Ekhem. Niejeden kucyk szczęścia próbował dołączając do elity trendsetterów, których butiki w ostatnich latach opanowały Aleję Szyku na Manehattanie. Można by powiedzieć, że jest to najwyższe osiągnięcie equestriańskiej mody i jak dotąd żaden dziennikarz nie miał równie swobodnego dostępu do tajemnic zawodowych jak ja teraz. :Fluttershy: Szkoda, że nie był mniej swobodny. :Rarity: Uu, aaa... O, rozmawiałem z, ehehe, Rarity i jej przyjaciółkami tuż po otwarciu, żeby się czegoś dowiedzieć i grzywa stanęła mi dęba. :Dziennikarz: No dobrze. Udało ci się otworzyć butik na Manehattanie, a to nie bagatelka. Czytelnicy chcieliby się więcej dowiedzieć. Zrobimy tak. Porozmawiam z tobą i twoimi kumpelami, żeby mieć obraz jak to wszystko wyglądało. Słowny obraz, rozumiesz, nie namalowany. Masz pytania? :Rarity: Tak, zastanawiałam się, czy... :Dziennikarz: To zacznijmy. Panno Rarity, posiadasz sklepy w całej Equestrii, ale po raz pierwszy spróbowałaś przebić się w wielkim mieście. Dlaczego uważasz, że tutaj uda ci się osiągnąć sukces? :Rarity: Cóż, nie powiedziałabym, że w całej Equestrii. Mam jeszcze tylko dwa butiki? Jeden w rodzinnym Ponyville, a drugi w Canterlot. Hehe. Ale gdy postanowiłam otworzyć ten trzeci, robiłam to z niezachwianą wiarą w siebie. :dzwonek :Twilight Sparkle: siorbie Powiedzmy, że gdybym miała wybór to pewnie w inny sposób. :Pinkie Pie: No... to nie była najfajniejsza zabawa na świecie. :Applejack: To była masakra jak wysyp pędraków na polu! :Rainbow Dash: Nie można całe życie być ekstra. Każdy ma prawo coś zepsuć od czasu do czasu, nie? :ołówka :Rainbow Dash: Zaraz, ty to zapisujesz?! :Fluttershy: Em, nie wszystko wyszło dokładnie tak jak myślałam. Ale, em, zaczęło się całkiem nieźle. :Rarity: Jesteśmy w Aleji Szyku. To właśnie na tej ulicy znajdują się najmodniejsze sklepy w Equestrii! :Applejack: Jeśli to niby jest najmodniejsze sklepowe zagłębie, to gdzie Kapeluszowy Dyskont Śmierdzącego Zadka? :Rarity: Myślę, że się tutaj nie załapał. Och! To mój sklep! Rarity Dla Ciebie. :Twilight Sparkle: To miejsce jest świetne. Ale myślisz, że zdążysz je przygotować do wieczora? :Pinkie Pie: kicha :Rarity: Jest trochę pracy, ale nie ma co dramatyzować. Moje ubrania przyjadą wkrótce, ekspedientka też niedługo będzie. Troszeczkę tu posprzątamy i będziemy gotowe na wielkie otwarcie. :Pan Stripes: rosyjskim akcentem Rarity! Super, że cię widzę. Ten twój butik zrobię niezłą furorę na dzielnicy, jestem pewien. Ehahaha. :Rarity: Pan Stripes jest właścicielem budynku. Bardzo przyjemnie się z nim współpracuje. Chociaż czasami bywa natrętny. No dobra, zawsze jest. :Pan Stripes: rosyjskim akcentem Poznaj moją córkę. To moje uszko w głowie. Słowo ma w moim kopycie. Będzie u ciebie pracować. :Rarity: Ech. Tylko, że... jestem okropnie zajęta przygotowaniami do otwarcia. Zresztą to chyba widać. :Pan Stripes: rosyjskim akcentem Są tylko dwie rzeczy, które kocham bardziej niż stawię za swoim. Pierwsza to moja córka, druga maciupkie meble dla lalek. Ale sprzedałbym całą swoją kolekcję miniaturowych mebelków, żeby uszczęśliwić swoją pociechę. Czy my się rozumiemy? :Rarity: Przykro mi, ale obawiam się, że teraz to niemożliwe. :Pan Stripes: rosyjskim akcentem To ja ci to inaczej wyjaśnię. Zatrudnisz ją, albo ci tak podniosę czynsz, że splantujesz. :Rarity: Och, ou. Witaj w ekipie. :Plaid Stripes: Pierwszy pomysł! Zamiast ciuchów będziemy sprzedawać świecące zęby. O takie! Co się świecą w ciemności! :Rarity: A niech mnie! Jaki to wspaniały pomysł... hehehe... :Rarity: Świecące zęby?! Co ona wymyśliła? :Rarity: Aaa! Fluttershy, chodź tu! Twoja obecność jest pilnie wymagana w magazynie. :Fluttershy: Oo, słodziaki! :Rarity: Ale co te zwierzęta tu robią? :szopów :Fluttershy: Szponka zbyt hałaśliwie wyjadała odpadki, więc matka jej męża kazała im się wynosić ze śmietnika. :Fluttershy: Wtedy synek Szponki znalazł przytulną norę na tyłach budynku. Ale pan Stripes ją zamurował, więc musiały się wprowadzić do sklepu do czasu, aż znajdą sobie nowy dom. :Rarity: O nie nie! Nie chcę, żeby rodzina śmieciożernych szopów mieszkała w moim butiku. :muzyka :Rarity: Ou, czy wy to słyszycie? :Rarity: Okazało się, że nad nami znajduje się imprezowo-taneczny klub dla kucyków. :Pinkie Pie: Okazało się, że nad nami jest imprezowo-taneczny klub dla kucyków! :muzyka :Rarity: Przepraszam, czy można prosić o ściszenie muzyki? Czy można prosić o ściszenie muzyki?! Ściszcie muzykę, proszę! Ooo proszę! :Rarity: Och. Dzisiejsze źrebaki słuchają tej pseudomuzyki o wiele za głośno. No dobra, sama nie jestem taką starą klaczą. Ale to jest biznes! :trzęsący się żyrandol :Rainbow Dash: Szkoda, że my się nie bawimy tak dobrze jak ci na górze :Twilight Sparkle: Cóż, sprzątając też można się bawić. Szur, szur, szur, szur. Szur, szur, szur, szur, szur. :Rainbow Dash: Tylko Twilight mogła zrobić dance'owy remix zamiatania. Przecież to jakaś żenada. :Applejack: No, to nawet nie było w rytmie. :Rainbow Dash: Nie. :Twilight Sparkle: Szur, szur, szur, szur... :Twilight Sparkle, Rainbow Dash, i Applejack: Szur, szur, szur, szur, szur, szur... :Rarity: Wygląda na to, że DJ Pon-3 prowadzi klub w apartamencie na górze. Ale ochrona mnie do niej nie wpuściła. :klakson :Rarity: Aa! A co to było do jasnej flizeliny? :Plaid Stripes: No wie, pan, większość sklepów ma taki mały dzwonek jak drzwi się otwierają. Chciałam, żeby u nas było coś bardziej odlotowego, więc zamontowałam stary klakson tatusia. :klakson :Rarity: Och, trzeba będzie coś z tym zrobić. Tylko najpierw muszę jakoś uciszyć tę muzykę i dokończyć dekorowanie wystawy okiennej. Ach! Zaraz, czy to jest dostawa mojej odzieży z Ponyville? Wszystko jest kompletnie pomieszane! Ech... :Coco Pommel: kicha :Rarity: Na zdrowie! Uu, panna Pommel. Jak dobrze, że już jesteś. Jako jedyna ekspedientka Rarity Dla Ciebie masz już i tak dostatecznie szeroki zakres obowiązków w sklepie. Ale wygląda na to, że mamy przed otwarciem trochę więcej pracy niż myślałam. :Coco Pommel: Tak naprawdę, ja... ja... kicha Ja dzisiaj nie mogę. :Rarity: Och, dlaczego? :Coco Pommel: nos :Coco Pommel: kicha :Rarity: Wykuruj się. My sobie poradzimy. Jakoś... Ogarniemy świecące zęby, klakson i pomięte ciuchy i te muzykę. Nie zapomniałam o niczym? I co ja teraz zrobię?! :Twilight Sparkle: Cóż, otwarcie sklepu na Manehattanie to nie byle co. To naturalne, że Rarity była troszeczkę zestresowana tym wszystkim. Szło nam bardzo opornie. Jednak i tak dzielnie to znosiła. :Rarity: To koniec marzenia! Koniec, mówię wam! Koniec!!! :Twilight Sparkle: Wiem, że sytuacja jest daleka od ideału, ale dałyśmy sobie radę już nieraz. Jeśli weźmiemy się za to razem... :Rarity: Doceniam propozycję. Ale to jest Manehattan. Żeby odnieść tutaj sukces, wszystko musi być perfekcyjne. Doskonałe miejsce, doskonałe ubrania, doskonałe otwarcie! :Twilight Sparkle: Może lepiej to przełożyć. :Rarity: Przełożyć?! Skarbie, to ostatni wieczór sezonu jesiennego! Jeśli nie otworzymy dzisiaj, to nie będzie... :Twilight Sparkle: Ech. ...doskonale. :Rarity: Tak. Ja wiem co trzeba zrobić. Tylko, że jestem jedna. Och, najchętniej bym siebie sklonowała. :Pinkie Pie: Ta... Klonowanie siebie może wydawać się niezłym pomysłem, ale nagle jesteś w pokoju z tłumem Pinkie Pie i patrzysz na schnącą farbę. :Twilight Sparkle: My ci pomożemy. I będziemy się trzymać twojej koncepcji. :Rarity: Mówisz serio? Fluttershy, zajmiesz się tymi lekko capiącymi szopami proszę? :Fluttershy: No jasne. :Applejack: Córkę Stripes'a zostaw mnie. Ja zajmę się nią i jej super pomysłami. :Pinkie Pie: O, o, o! A ja pójdę na górę na tę ekstra imprezkę i będę się z nimi bawić i jeść tort i strzelać z armatek i... :Rarity: Eee. :Pinkie Pie: Dobra, pójdę ich uciszyć. :Twilight Sparkle: A ja chyba znam pewnego kucyka, który z przyjemnością poukłada dla ciebie te wszystkie ubrania. Miałam na myśli siebie, heh. Och proszę, pozwól mi to zrobić! :Rarity: To wszystko brzmi cudownie. Ale nie mam ani jednej sprzedawczyni. A potrzebuję mieć najlepszą. :Rainbow Dash: Ja się zajmę rekrutacją. :Rarity: Ach! To wspaniale, kochane. Jeżeli wy mnie odciążycie, ja się wreszcie mogę zająć dekorowaniem wystawy. Pokażemy Manehattanowi, że Rarity Dla Ciebie ''to świetna marka. Ou, co ja bym bez was zrobiła? :'Rainbow Dash': Co by bez nas zrobiła? Heh, niech pomyślę. ''Kochane! To jest po prostu koniec! Koniec! Koniec! ''Hehe, hehe. Fajnie ją zagrałam? :ołówka :'Rainbow Dash': Nie zapisujesz tego, prawda? :'Rarity': A teraz idealna wystawa sklepowa. Hmm, :muzyka :'Pinkie Pie': Och! Przecież nie mogę przerwać takiej genialnej imprezy, kiedy wszystkie kucyki się świetnie bawią! Ou, czego by chciała Rarity? :'Rarity Diabeł': Niech ta impreza się kręci aż do samego rana. :'Pinkie Pie': Serio? :'Rarity Anioł': Tak, zdecydowanie. A jeśli chodzi o sufit, to niech się trzęsie. Czadu Pinkie! Daj takiego czadu jak jeszcze nigdy dotąd! :'Pinkie Pie': Hah! Skoro tak mówisz? :'Rarity Diabeł': O proszę cię, Pinkie Pie. Za żadne skarby świata nie gadałabym takich głupot. :'Pinkie Pie': Ou. Wiadomo, że DJ Pon-3 gra tylko najbardziej wyczesane bity. Za nic nie wolno jej przegapić odlotowej, nowej muzy! Świeża dostawa prosto z podziemnej sceny zip zopowej! :'Tancerki': Ouu... :'Rainbow Dash': ''Rarity Dla Ciebie zatrudnia tylko najlepszych pracowników. A dla mnie to znaczy też najszybszych. Zatem, em, zanim zaczniemy, eee... Czy ja to dobrze robię? Czego Rarity by chciała? Nowy plan! Kto pierwszy mi powie co to jest za materiał? :Blue Bobbin: Organza. :Rainbow Dash: Jesteś pewna? :Blue Bobbin: To jest cienkie, splot gęsty, nie mnie się, zrobione z jedwabiu, więc tak. :Rainbow Dash: Ja to się w ogóle nie znam na szmatkach. Właściwie umiem tylko spojrzeć na coś i stwierdzić, czy to jest ciuch czy nie. Ta ławka... to nie ciuch. :Plaid Stripes: Spróbuj za mną nadążyć. Z czego zwykle są zrobione ubrania? :Applejack: Ee, z tkanin? :Plaid Stripes: Bingo! Ale nie w tym sklepie, e, e. Już teraz nie. :Applejack: Poważnie? :Plaid Stripes: Dwa słowa stara, łyżkowe ciuchy! Nasze ubrania będą zrobione z łyżek. :Applejack: Ech, czego by Rarity chciała? Wiesz, lubię cię, Plaid Stripes. Ja bym zrobiła sklep z łyżkowymi ciuchami obok Dyskontu z Kapeluszami Śmierdzącego Zadka. ''Ale to nie mój sklep. Więc odpowiedź brzmi nie. :'Applejack': Osobiście myślę, że łyżkowe ciuchy to nie taki zły pomysł. Pożyteczny. Jedzenie zupy, fasoli, kopanie dołków. :'Twilight Sparkle': Gotowe. Świetnie. Ale czego by chciała Rarity? Może wolałaby nie według kolorów? Chyba zacznę od początku! :'Fluttershy': Hej, Szponka. Łapek, Łapek Junior? Mam dla was interesujące wieści. Ja, och, chciałabym, żebyście mogli tu zostać, ale czego by chciała Rarity? Musicie się wyprowadzić, emm. :szopów :'Rarity': Wystawa okienna to pierwsze co widzą klienci. Jak się spodoba, wejdą do środka, żeby lepiej zapoznać się z moimi kreacjami. :'Rainbow Dash': Uaa! Nie wiem kogo z was mam zatrudnić! Dobra, zgadujcie dalej. :'Plaid Stripes': Tatku, ta dziewczyna nie akceptuje moich pomysłów! :'Pan Stripes': rosyjskim akcentem Łyżkowe ciuchy to dobry pomysł! :muzyka :'Pinkie Pie': O nie... Ogłuchnąć można od tej muzyki! :'Fluttershy': Och! Wybaczcie, wybaczcie, wybaczcie! :'Twilight Sparkle': Hah! :'Rarity': Co się...? :'Fluttershy': Gdy będziesz pisać ten artykuł, czy możesz pominąć ten moment kiedy zamknęłyśmy Rarity na wystawie jej sklepu? Uhh... :'Rarity': Halo? Drzwi się chyba zacięły! :'Twilight Sparkle': Tak! Pracujemy nad tym. :'Rarity': Hmm. Cóż, należy wykorzystać ten czas. :'Twilight Sparkle': Jak to się stało? :'Pinkie Pie': Ja zamknęłam imprezę. :'Applejack': Ja odmówiłam Plaid Stripes. :'Fluttershy': Wypędziłam szopy z butiku. :'Rainbow Dash': Ja zadałam wiele pytań o tkaniny. :'Pinkie Pie', '''Applejack', Fluttershy i Rainbow Dash:chórem Myślałam, że właśnie tego chciałaby Rarity. :Twilight Sparkle: Rarity poprosiła, żebyśmy jej pomogły, ponieważ bardzo dobrze nas zna. Wie jak ważne są dla ciebie zwierzęta. Chciała, abyś rozwiązała ten problem po swojemu. Może właśnie tak będzie najlepiej. Pomożemy Rarity robiąc to po swojemu. Jeszcze jest czas. Do dzieła dziewczyny, naprawimy to! :szopów, rozmowy, muzyka :Twilight Sparkle: Zanim Rarity zobaczy ten cały ambaras. :Fluttershy: Przepraszam, że kazałam wam się wynieść. Możecie tu zostać, jeśli tego chcecie. Ale w zamian chcę was poprosić o jedną, małą przysługę. :Pinkie Pie: Przepraszam, że dałam ci do puszczenia tę mega nudną muzykę. Ale gdybyś chciała, mam pomysł co zrobić, aby ta impreza była jeszcze lepsza. :Rainbow Dash: Okej. Nie znam się na szmatkach, ale na szybkości znam się dobrze. Potrzebny jest pracownik na tyle szybki, aby obsłużyć wszystkie klientki Rarity. Zatem... Pierwszy do rzeki i z powrotem ma posadę! To jest wyścig! Start! :Applejack: Panie Stripes. Chciałabym przeprosić pańską córkę. Ma dobre pomysły i powinna dostać szansę. Więc mam taką koncepcję... :Rarity: Doskonale. :Twilight Sparkle: Wow, te drzwi naprawiłyśmy chyba w samą porę. :Rarity: Ou, uuu... Co tu się stało? :Twilight Sparkle: Wszystko urządzone w jednym stylu. Informacje na temat rozmiaru i etykiety z opisem tkanin. Każdy może znaleźć co chce w trzy sekundy! Byłam z siebie bardzo dumna. :Rarity: Och... Wiedziałam, że mogę na was liczyć. No dobrze. Myślę, że nadeszła chwila prawdy. Rarity Dla Ciebie uważam za otwarte! :rozmowy :Rarity: O rety... Nie byłam gotowa na taki tłum. Jak ja sobie z tym poradzę? :Blue Bobbin: Jestem Blue Bobbin. Służę pomocą, gdyby mieli państwo jakieś pytania. :Rainbow Dash: Zapraszamy, proszę bardzo. Nasi utalentowani ekspedienci we wszystkim wam doradzą, heh. :Rainbow Dash: Tak naprawdę byli dość powolni. Ale wyścig skończyli. No i o tkaninach wiedzieli o wiele więcej niż ja. Więc zatrudniłam całą trójkę. :muzyka :Pinkie Pie: Bo to jest tak. Rarity projektuje modę, DJ Pon-3 projektuje bity, więc można to połączyć w klubomuzyczny butik! :Fluttershy: Wykąpałam je. A potem aż się rwały do pomocy. :Ogier: Krem z niebieskiej kukurydzy z konfiturą z szalotki. Ale jak mam właściwie to zjeść nie mając... :Plaid Stripes: Łyżki? :Applejack: Mówiłam, że łyżkowe ciuchy to niezły pomysł :Ogier: Mm, mh. Doskonałe. To jest najbardziej wypasiony i fantastycznie oryginalny butik jaki w życiu widziałem! :rozmowy :Rarity: Ostatecznie, wielkie otwarcie butiku Rarity to był wielki sukces. Co prawda początki były karkołomne, ale jakimś cudem ta przypadkowa grupa amatorów... Och! Chyba pisze o was. Połączyła siły tworząc wspaniały butik według wizji Rarity wspieranej przez jej przyjaciółki. Dlatego ja wierzę w sukces tej projektantki. Dlaczego mi nie powiedziałyście o tych wszystkich problemach? :Twilight Sparkle: Bo i tak miałaś dużo na głowie. :Applejack: I żebyś nie myślała, że otwarcie nie było doskonałe. :Rarity: Hahaha. Nazwał was amatorkami, ale ja wiem, że zawsze mogę na was liczyć. A to jest najdoskonalsze na świecie. : :Plaid Stripes: (siorbie) en:Transcripts/The Saddle Row Review Kategoria:Transkrypty 6 sezonu